The Hooded Cape
by Zexion-and-his-Magic-Book
Summary: Sora takes cookies to grandma...yeah. Your guess is as good as mine. WARNING: hinted soriku. so you no like, you no read. simple as that.


Once upon a time, in a land far away, there lived a boy

**(Disclaimer: no own. no profit.)**

**Zexion:** (sigh) Ok. I've been having trouble getting to sleep lately because of pesky thoughts going through my head at night. I decided that the best way to rectify the problem was to write down everything going through my head at said time. Of course my plan was flawless and I now sleep peacefully. (sigh) Demyx wanted me to post these thought logs on the World Wide Web, though he called them 'stories'. They're not stories. They're thought logs. Anyway, I just can't say no to number IX. So here I am posting my first log. This one was written after some nobody slipped me some sugar. I was having a terrible time trying to get to sleep, so I typed this out.

_**Narrorator**_

"**Spoken"**

**(Facial expressions)**

...

_Once upon a time, in a land far away, there lived a boy. _

"huh?"

_This boy had outrageously spiky brown hair. Like, I'm talking porcupine spiky. The kids' hair defied all the known laws of physics. Which automatically marked him as a weirdo._

"hey, that's not very nice" (sad face)

_His eyes were the brightest of blues. They rivaled that of the clear blue sky above the ocean._

(happy face)

_But no one cared about that. Heck, they probably didn't even notice he even had a face much less pretty blue eyes. I mean, that hair is a pretty big distraction. _

"hey!"

_Because of his freaky head of hair…_

(pout)

_he decided to wear a hooded cape. _

"when, exactly, did I decide this?"

_But unfortunately for the boy and his horrible fashion sense…_

(angry face)

_the closest place to buy a hooded cape was a couple thousand years in the past. I mean, really! A hooded cape?! In this day and age? What's wrong with a hoody? _

"hey"

_they're relatively cheap. _

"hey!"

_They are certainly much easier to find. This boy must be mental._

"HEEEEYYY!!"

_What?_

"who the heck are you?!"

_I'm the narrator…I tell your story…any of this ringing a bell?_

"No. I'm sorry but I don't remember learning about personal narrators in grade school."

_Well, you would know all about it if you didn't skip out of high school to go 'save the worlds' now wouldn't you? Now, if you'll excuse me, on with the story! _

"grumbleisavedyourlifegrumblecouldsaythankyougrumble"

_So the boy with the spiky brown hair threw on his ugly red and blue hooded cape._

"You just said I couldn't find one!"

_Then he snatched up his basket of cookies…_

"Oh no."

_And headed for his grandmothers house._

"I knew it."

_So he ran outside. Then he ran back inside, because he realized he wasn't wearing anything but that stupid ugly red and blue hooded cape. He quickly threw on a pair of ugly shorts and an ugly t-shirt to match his smelly stupid ugly red and blue hooded cape. He picked his basket of cookies back up and headed out the door. His grandmothers' house was through the woods. And as everyone knows, the woods are a hot spot for random monster battles._

"Say what?"

_So the spiky haired boy headed for the shop to pick up some phoenix downs. Unfortunately, he could only afford one phoenix down. _

"You better watch your back ya little freak. The woods are full of dangerous monsters." _Said the shopkeeper._

"So I've heard…"

_So the spiky haired boy headed for the woods. Which, conveniently, was five steps to his left. On his sixth step the boy ran into a random monster battle. He was quickly overcome by a baby chokobo and had to use his only phinox down. _

"Now wait just one minute. I saved the worlds! I would not be overtaken by a frickin' baby chocobo!" (astonished face)

_You would in my story. (cheeky bastard face) Now, shut up! Back to the story._

(sigh)

_So the spiky haired boy wearing his moldy smelly stupid ugly red and blue hooded cape was skipping through the woods completely unprotected. He swung his basket of cookies in a fashion so as to spread the smell of cookies everywhere. Boy was this kid smart. Not only did he already use his only phoenix down, but also he was swinging food around to attract all sorts of creatures. He's bound to get attacked by a bear._

"WHAT?!"

_But he wouldn't,_

(sigh)

_because then my story would end. Although it would be with a wicked awesome bear mauling seen, it would still end and then I'd never get to write Riku into this story._

"Riku?!" (super duper happy face)

_Yes. Now, carrying on. The boy was skipping through the woods merrily with his basket of cookies for his grandmother. He was almost out of the woods when suddenly a big shadow appeared in front of him._

"AHHHH BEAR!!" _the boy screamed like a little girl._

_But luckily it was not a bear._

(phew)

_It was a polar bear._

"Same thing! AHHHHHH!!"

_Just then a second shadow appeared._

"OH Flkerapiojyhr4!!11! I'm freaking out!"

"Well that's obvious." _The second shadow replied._

"AHHHH TALKING BEAR!!" _screeched the spiky haired weirdo._

"Sora, you of all people should know I'm one hundred percent man. Not one bit of me is bear." _said Riku calmly._

"Riku!"_ said the spiky haired boy with a twinkle in his eyes. He admired the teen's silky and somewhat shiny silver hair. (sigh) The boy loved Rikus' hair. He loved a lot of things about Riku and he would be admiring them, but unfortunately clothes covered the other things at the moment._

_Just then, the bear lunged at the cookies! _

"Oh no! The cookies!"

_Thinking fast, the spiky haired boy wearing the bug infested moldy smelly stupid ugly red and blue hooded cape punched the bear in the nose. It was an amazing punch! If only the bear was a shark, then it might have done some damage. All he succeeded in doing was pissing off the bear and losing the cookies for his grandmother. The bear aimed its next attack at his spiky hair._

"Riku save me!"

_Riku quickly summoned a portal out of the woods. Upon seeing that they were out of harms way, the spiky haired boy broke down into tears._

"Do I have to?"

_Yes. Now start crying._

"Fine." (sigh)

_The spiky haired boy clung to Riku while he sobbed his eyes out like a teenage girl that just got dumped at the prom._

"What's wrong Sora? Why are you crying?" _asked Riku confused._

"I lost the cookies I hand made with all my love for grandma! Now she won't love me!" _the boy wailed._

"Oh, I'm sure she'll still…wait. Sora, you don't have a grandmother."

"What? I don't?"

_Nope! (cheeky face) _

"Then why was I skipping through the stupid forest with cookies?" (angry face)

"Sora who are you talking to? And why are you wearing that nauseating bug infested moldy smelly stupid ugly red and blue hooded cape?" _Riku asked worriedly._

"THE STUPID NARRORATOR! He made me wear it!" _the spiky haired boy cried in frustration._

_Riku looked at the boy like he was mental. Ah ha! I'm not the only one who thinks you're mental. (smug face)_

"Shut up!"

"Sora, maybe you should go lay down." _Riku said worriedly. He led the spiky haired boy away from the woods._

"Riku, my house is that way." _The boy said a bit confused while pointing to his right._

"I know. You can lay down in my bed."

...

**Zexion:** Your guess is as good as mine. I really don't know what I was thinking. This is why I don't eat sugar.

(Review if you want, but please be nice.)


End file.
